The Inquisitions Blade
by Kaneda19980


Prologue: The First step on a Long Road 0200 Hours 

**182780 M.41**

Batesville, Akimbo IV 

I had gone to walk the streets of my town. I needed to Clear my head with a breathe of fresh air. The night was cool and crisp, with an occasional breeze here and there. The stars were out on a cloudless sky, and they sparkled with an intense brightness. Not many people out on the streets on that night, it was indeed a creepy site. No cars going were going by and the pedestrians were scarce at best.

I could still hear the music from the celebration going on a few blocks back. It was my father's promotion ceremony in the Imperial Guard. He was a proud man, over 70 years old. He was a middle-aged man whose life was all about pride. He told me that one day, I'm going to join the Guard and follow in my families footsteps. I hated him for that.

I never wanted to become a Guardsman…their life was either too dangerous or too boring. Nothing in between the two so they balance themselves out. I was thinking other things that I may become after I graduate from school. I heard tales about the legendary Space Marines, but had realized that they recruited young and I was already to old to be accepted. A pity that I had to be 16… I did so want to become part of humanities elite and defend our race from the foul enemies that plague us so. It was the thrill of adventure that made me chase after that foolish dream.

I was then thinking, if I couldn't protect the Imperium, then maybe I could help it move forward. So I was thinking that I might become an Imperial Scientist and greater aid humanity in the field of Medicine and Technology.

"Whatever!" I thought loudly to myself. I still had some time before I had to choose a career. Until then I decided that I was going to live my life as normally as I could. I was outside now for about 15 minutes and continued down the main road. I was approaching the central district. This is where most of my friends from school lived. It was late at night though, so I didn't want to disturb them.

I looked ahead and I could see a faint figure in the distance. I was surprised to see someone out so late at night.

"I wonder who it could be?" I said under my breath. At this point, I was so board that I wandered in that direction to find out. Besides, I wasn't in any particular rush. I continued walking down the road, and the figure became clearer and clearer. I was filled with joy when I finally could make out whom it was.

She turned and looked at me with a smile. She ran up to me and kissed me on the lips. It was Linda, my girlfriend. She and I had started going out in school two years ago. We've been together ever since.

"Hey Kaneda, why are you out so late?" she said with a flirting tone.

"I could ask you the same thing Linda." I replied with a sly face.

We walked down the road together and began talking about what has been going on lately. Small talk, you know. We began to discus about all different things: School, family, religion, friends, etc. I looked up; I could see that clouds were starting to gather, thereby covering some of the moonlight.

To keep the conversation going, I remarked, "It looks like its about to rain…" to which she replied…

"Then we better get indoors somewhere." She had a naughty smile on her face, and I knew that I liked where this was going. As if on que, it began to rain a little. We began to run down the road faster now, laughing, looking for anywhere that was open so that we could take cover in. It was now raining harder, with water dripping down my hair into my eyes. She was still laughing and yelling. I could tell that she liked the rain.

We finally found some cover in the form of an alleyway with a rain roof. I didn't notice, but by now, we were both holding hands. She looked all wet…and very racy thoughts went through my head at the time. She began to take off her sweater, which was drenched in water, and through it to the pavement on the ground. She put her arms around me and we kissed for a long while.

Her body felt warm next to mine, and it was a nice feeling compared to the sharp cold of the rain. She ran her fingers through my hair and squeezed me tighter. It was a great night so far. I'm glad I decided to step out of that party when I did. Just then, the rain gutter above me burst open and water came pouring down on top of us.

She and I began laughing hard as we continued to make out in the now very wet alley. It rained even harder now, but we didn't care, it was my ideal scenario anyways.

I didn't know how much time went by before we stopped. Linda was so wet with rainwater, I could see some of her skin beginning to prune. I just realized that I was wearing one of my favorite shirts too; the type that you never want to get wet because then the color will fade out… Yeah, It made me a little awkward.

"That was just out of the blue, huh Kaneda?" She said as we began walking down the alley. I responded, "Yeah Linda, I wish you had more random moments like these…" she laughed and smiled at me.

"Come on, let's keep walking, the rain is dying down." I said.

We held each other's hand and continued to walk down near the Military Garrison. Nothing

could ruin this night I thought, nothing.

Well, almost nothing…

We kept moving past the fences of the base. I notice that the shift wasn't just patrolling anymore, but scanning the skies for something. They had twice the amount of Guardsmen out on the fields and they were running back and forth from bunker to bunker. The few Tanks that they had on base were also moving at full speed all around. I also saw a few Imperial fighters on the runway preparing for take off. I was really confused, mainly because I had never seen the Imperial base so active at 3:00 am. It was so weird.

Linda snapped me back into reality though "What are you staring at?" she said followed by a girlish giggle. "Nothing love…" I said back a little half dazed. I was just distracted by the massive amount of troops on the field. Whatever, it didn't matter anyways.

Linda stopped walking for a second and that caught me off guard. I almost stumbled forward, but I caught myself, saving a most embarrassing moment. She was now staring at the sky. I felt like this was a good time to make fun of her.

"Now look who is being distracted!"

"Shut up!" she said with a laughing tone in that response.

"No, really, what are you staring at?"

"That Red star in the sky…"

"The one that keeps getting bigger?"

We were now staring at the largest star in the sky now, with its bright red glow. A few seconds later, the star turned into a streak.

"A shooting star, wish for something Kaneda!" Linda said all of a sudden.

"Ok…" Just as I was about to wish for something, a huge explosion appeared in the distance. The wind gusted backwards and I was almost blown back. Linda fell over. The sound came immediately after as a loud BOOM.

Another set of explosions occurred in the distance, each one of them getting closer and closer to the city and us.

The Imperial base was now on full alert, with air raid sirens blaring their alarms out into the night. Fighters began launching and troops started to pour out of the barracks. I saw a group of troopers moving down the street heading towards the base as well. I wondered if father was also going to go. He had just made the position of Platoon Sergeant. I wondered if he was going to go fight whatever had attacked us.

More explosions were going off in the distance. Just then, a huge explosion went off very close to where Linda and I were standing. A steel girder just flew past me and smashed the car on the street, destroying it completely. The building about 4 blocks behind us was obliterated, and fire was spreading throughout the town fast.

I looked at Linda, who was now trembling. She was afraid, very afraid. Her face was full of concern, and it wasn't until she told me that I realized why she was so worried.

"My Families apartment is over there…"

"Dear God-Emperor…" I uttered as I saw the explosions that were happening everywhere..

As more and more of the city began to burn, I saw the hell that had become Batesville. Fires encircled entire neighborhoods ands slowly made their way in, immolating everyone in its way. Hundreds were slaughtered in the initial blast of each bombardment. Thousands more were injured because of the debris. People were running in a mad panic as they tried to evacuate. The Imperial Guard was trying to keep them orderly and calm, but to no avail as the thousands trampled over each other.

It was total Chaos…

It was at that time where I heard loud noises coming from the sky once more. I turned my gaze upward, but found not laser bombardment, but streaking meteors. They moved slower than the lasers, but burned twice as bright. They also came by the hundreds. The Imperial Guard was shooting at these little comets that streaked across the sky. They must have been trying to keep them from reaching the ground or something. I didn't know why, until one of them landed about 20 yards to my right.

The ground burst upward and the immediate surroundings were completely enflamed. This was no meteor. It was made out of steel and had the insignia of mankind's greatest enemies…It bore the mark of the Eight-Pointed star, the ruinous forces of Chaos had attacked our humble planet.

I never thought it could happen. Chaos was the stuff they told in legend and in the teachings of the Emperor. They were viewed as the ultimate evil in the universe. I had never thought I would ever see such beast, let alone be near one of them. How could something so sinister and wicked arrive to our lands?

I saw several beings step out of the steel encased pod. I could make out through all the smoke: Nine enormous figures with gigantic weapons. As the smoke being to dissipate I could distinguish more of the details. They all had some sort of blemishes on them, being either horns, or spikes. Or both. They were seriously tall, around 7 feet all of them. They bore armor that had the color of rusted iron. The also had stained blood all over them…One of them wielded a sword with a chainsaw attachment on it…It was sickening to look at.

I was looking at a nearby squad of Imperial Guardsmen; they were rushing over to take out the new threat. They leveled their riffles and began to fire on the now fully active enemies. The giants were hit multiple times with Las-fire that would have obliterated a normal man, but there was no affect on them. They just turned their attention towards the Guardsmen, aimed their huge guns at them and opened fire. The Guardsmen were slaughtered to the man; none of them escaped the rain of bolts that tore into them like wet paper.

The leader of the Giant Warriors ran up to the last Guardsman and grabbed him on by the neck. He twisted the head off and laughed as his blood rained upon him and his compatriots…

Linda was trembling and griping my hand so tight, she left her finger nail marks on it. I didn't realize it, but it was still raining. Softly, but it was raining on the fires, creating one hell of a smoke storm in the sky. I couldn't make out the stars any more, but I could see more and more of those drop pods coming from the sky and into the city.

The nine Iron Clad warriors began walking down their starting position and slowly made their way to the Imperial Garrison downhill, cutting down any pockets of resistance. They were unstoppable behemoths…

Nothing could get in their way. And the worst part…

There were hundreds more on their heading in our direction…

I saw a group of my friends from school, running down the street for the Spaceport. One of them was armed with an Imperial Guard Las-pistol, firing at the enemy. What an Idiot…If an entire squad of Trained soldiers couldn't take out one of them…well, this wasn't going to be very pretty.

"KYLE! YOU DUMBASS, RUN!" was the last words that came out of my mouth before his entire body was ruptured with holes.

I saw some of the Townsfolk that lived around my neighborhood get mowed down in a similar set of gunfire. I saw my elderly friend Mr. Armstrong got impaled upon a lance of pure evil. I could swear I saw his life essence being drained away into the bastard that slaughtered him.

My Mother and sister were driving in their car as fast as they could. I saw them swerve through the bodies and people, and right into the sites of an enemy tank. It aimed its main cannon at them and blasted hideous energy right into the front, obliterating them. Nothing, save a few melted pieces of the car, was left of them.

People were dying all around me, my father for all I knew could be dead as well. The only one I had with me now was Linda. I'm pretty sure that she had only me left as well. I knew that there was nothing I could do to save the people around me, but maybe I had a chance to protect Linda, somehow.

I grabbed her hand and urged for us to begin our journey to the Spaceport. She was reluctant to go at first…

"No Kaneda! I don't want to go, we're going to die if we do!"

"We're going to die if we stay here anyways!" I yelled back

"I can't believe this is happening!"

"Believe It Linda, There's nothing you can do. WE NEED TO MOVE NOW!"

She looked at me with a terrified look; like she could believe I just said that. I then stared into those blank eyes…

"Please Linda…"

She stood up and we began running for the spaceport.

The explosions became a lot less frequent now. But that didn't matter; there was a far worst threat in the city. There were bodies everywhere, freshly killed and gutted. Their stench was far too great, mixed with the aroma of gunpowder and gasoline.. It was enough to make anyone gag. I had to keep pulling Linda by the hand just to keep her from stopping and vomiting. She was crying from the stench, and I knew that we had to keep moving. The Spaceport was well over 4 miles from where we started.

I could see several other moving figures running as well, and luckily, they were fellow humans. I could also see a lot of them falling and bleeding as they fall. That usually means gunfire. I picked up the pace.

We were approaching the southern district now and I could see a few Imperial Guardsmen setting up a defense. I didn't know what they planned to achieve with that. The huge invaders seemed to be completely invincible. At least, I thought, they would stall their advance while we made our way to escape.

The roads were being cleared at the moment. They were littered with the bodies of the townsfolk. So many dead, they were beginning to pile up everywhere. It was a chilling site for anyone to bear eyes upon.

The Guard Platoon in charge of this barricade had better equipment than I originally thought. They were packing one of their tanks here. This gave me a greater sense of security at least.

I walked around and saw the few civilians that were still alive. Most of them were just kids. Some of them were adults, but they were all injured. The Guard was now handing out weapons to citizens to help defend the barricades. They said that help was to arrive in several days from the Imperial Navy. All we needed to do was hold out until they did.

I for one was not planning on sticking around that long, but I would feel safer with a weapon at hand. I picked up one of the scattered Las-riffles that had been issued to some civilians, and continued my way down the road. It was now morning, and the sun was beginning to rise over the horizon. The smoke from where we once came was now dissipating. I was relieved that Linda and I even made it that far. It had been a very scary two hours, but now we were safe.

I looked and Linda, who was now sitting and leaning on a wall. She was just staring at the ground and shook her head in disbelief. Her nerves are still frazzled I assumed. Mine were as well, but I couldn't well show her that I was frightened. I needed to protect her.

I offered her some of the food I just scored from the Guardsman over there, but she declined. She wasn't very hungry apparently.

"Let's go, were almost there.." I said gently.

"…"

She just stood up and continued walking on with me. It didn't look like she was mentally stable any more…

As we kept walking, I noticed how the city behind us was now completely leveled in some parts. Areas where I used to wander are now nothing but large craters. The neighborhood where Linda used to live was now a smoldering ember of what it had once been. Nothing but ashes left. It was a hard site to take in. I decided it's best to leave that be and keep on looking ahead.

I saw thousands of people at the gates of the Spaceports, all jamming themselves through open areas of the fences to get onboard the closest ships to get them out of there. It was just as chaotic here as it was back in the central district. I did not know how anyone was going to get through. I was just thinking that we had come here only to be shoved into huge crowds like cattle. I chose to wait near the main barricades and gates. Away from the crowds.

My head was aching since 4 in the morning. I didn't know why. This was a throbbing pain that just wouldn't go away. It was very creepy too, because I could have sworn I heard voices in my head as well. Even as I sat there, I could hear a few voices now.

I'm Scared… 

_I don't want to die!_

_Dear Emperor who art in Heaven, be thou praised and most revered…_

_Shit, so many people out here…_

_Kaneda, why are we here!_

That last voice sounded like Linda's…

I looked over at her and now could hear her voice even more.

I'm so scared Kaneda, I don't want to be here… 

_I don't know what to do_

_What should I do?_

_Father, where are you?_

If I didn't know better, I'd say that those are her thoughts…

As I concentrated on the voices, she griped her head in pain. She shivered a little. It looked as if she was suffering the same headache I was.

_What, my head hurts!_

_Ow!_

_Make it stop!_

Just then I was thinking, if she was alright…

_What? Kaneda, is that you?_

_Are you talking to me!_

She looked at me shocked. My mouth didn't even open to make a word…

I was only thinking about that…

How can you talk to me…your mouth isn't even open! 

She griped her head again in pain. It was hard watching her like that. I stopped concentrating on her voice. I asked in person.

"Linda, are you feeling alright?" and a long silence followed.

"Were you just talking to me?" was her response.

"What do you mean?" I asked out of confusion

"You were in my head, somehow…I don't know what happened," she blurted out.

Silence, as I heard the wind blow…

"I don't know how it happened either…I'm starting to hear voices…" I muttered

"Kaneda…" She interrupted "What's wrong, are you ok?"

She sounded very concerned.

"I'm fine Linda." I said calmly and smiled at her. She still looked at me with a hint of worry on her face.

I couldn't understand it, but somehow, I could hear what she was thinking. I don't know if it was just a side affect of the horror or not, but I was also becoming worried. If this is what I thought it was, a far worse fate awaited me than mere death. If I really were a psyker, then the Inquisition would take me away and feed me to the golden throne of the Emperor. They say that psykers are mutants' amongst the populace, and the last thing I want to happen is to be looked down upon as a mutant…

The sun was now up, and it was around 7 in the morning by now. I had begun to feel signs of fatigue. I forgot that I had not slept the night before. Linda was resting upon the ledge next to us. I was still staring at the crowed that were trying to flood into the spaceport. I also realized that there were no ships at the spaceports. We had come for nothing…

Now I figured, we might as well take advantage of the time we had left. The Imperial ships shouldn't be too far off from arriving to the planet. We should be fine…

Or so I thought…

Minutes later, the sky opened up again, and clouds were pushed aside as a large beam cut through space and into the planet. The spaceport, where thousands upon thousands of people had been gathering, was now under siege. I literally saw people melt simultaneously into rivers of dead. It was like a horror movie…

But real…

Drop pods began their decent to the open fields of the spaceport. The ground trembled under the impact of dozens of these pods. More armored figures emerged out of the spike covered things. The defense of the spaceport has been compromised…

Now, with the enemy within the very walls of our sanctuary, all hope seemed lost. Friends and family were dead, more still dying. Nothing I could do to save them. Nothing I could do at all…

Then I noticed a chilling fact…Linda was no longer grabbing my hand…

"Linda! Where are you!" I yelled through the smoke that started rising out of flaming wreckage.

My head then started to hurt massively all of a sudden.

Where are the Space Marines! 

_Why isn't the Guard doing anything!_

_Are we going to die!_

_Oh Lord Emperor In heaven, I beseech thee…_

_What have I done to deserve this?_

Oh god! Where are you Kaneda! 

That last voice…THAT WAS LINDA!

I concentrated all my focus on that one voice…and somehow, I saw her, beyond the clouds of smoke and the hundreds of crowding people. I saw her crouched, head tucked between her legs, screaming. I knew where she was! Now to get to her…

I ran and pushed over at least ten people, and continued to plow through the on coming tide of citizens. I continued to be battered by them too, and almost got myself lost in the current. Finally, I broke out of the river and saw her, bleeding from the leg. I was terrified and worried that she might be badly injured.

_Help me Kaneda, Help me!_

Then something happened that I couldn't explain…

_Over here Linda, I'm here!_

And she turned toward me. I had talked to her through her thoughts just by willing it…

"Kaneda! Oh my god, I can't believe you're here! Thank the God-Emperor…"

"There's no time Linda, we have to get out of here, NOW!"

I helped her get on her feet, and saw that her wound wasn't so deep. She just couldn't walk by herself. It was ok, now I would carry her to safety.

We started to run along the side of the main gates, where everyone was crowding. Those Iron warriors were just cutting them to shreds though. It was only a wonder how they hadn't slaughtered all the people at once. They seemed to be enjoying their now trapped prey…those bastards…

I saw a gap in the main fences, looked to be a hole that was torn by a stray bomb or

something. No matter, I needed to get it open now. I set Linda down on the ground for a minute while I got to work on the hole, trying to make it wider. I was half way through the mesh before…

I heard Linda scream.

I rune-covered bike, with horns and spikes protruding out of it, colored with the Iron Rust that was the other warriors. It was approaching Linda. Its rider, a horned devil giant with a giant axe-like weapon was rapidly advancing. I was trying to move toward Linda, in order to get her away from the arc of the blade. But comparing my speed to that of the bikes was laughable. The biker had reached her long before I could. I was only 3 meters away from her before the biker swung its axe at her head.

"LINDA!"

Time seemed to stand still for that instant.

_There's nothing I can do…_

_There's nothing I can do…_

_There's nothing I can do…_

_There's nothing I can do…_

_There's nothing I can do!_

These were the only things I thought of as the axe came down, ever slowly in my minds eye. I reached out with my hand as if I could grab Linda and pull her away.

"NO!"

There was a loud explosion.

I had my eyes shut for a few seconds I realized. Then, as I slowly opened them to see the horror that had plagued me for the past, what seemed lifetime, I saw something very different.

Linda was still crouching, her hands over her head, shivering.

There was no blood on her…

There were parts of scattered debris everywhere as well.

I realized that my hand was still out stretched. I put it back down on its side and heard a thump.

The Bikers body dropped to the floor.

Linda got up, still very scared and confused of what just happened.

The bike just exploded right as I reached out in that direction. Then, when I dropped my hand, the biker's body just falls from somewhere. I think it was just floating in the air or something. But I didn't notice it. Strange…

I didn't really care any more though, as long as both of us were alive, that's all that mattered. I reached towards the fence, readying for another go at bending it.

It bent all right, but I didn't even touch it. It just started to move back and peel itself. It was opening itself up for me. This was something that scared me a lot. I then stopped reaching for the fence, and it stopped peeling back. Then I concentrated on it once more and reached my hand toward it. This time, the entire link of the fence ripped from out of the ground in the direction of my hand.

This was amazing. I had no idea what was happening, but maybe this strange phenomenon could get her and I out alive. Maybe.

Running again, this time downhill from the spaceport, we entered the main roads. Barely any people were out on the roads here. I guess no one made it out of the gates alive…

There was smoke everywhere now. I could barely see anything in front of me at this point. I made sure that I had Linda gripping my hand tight, so as not to lose her again. Lost in the fog, I made use of the sounds. The gunfire was coming from behind us, so I decided to go in the opposite direction.

Bad mistake apparently…

Moments latter, nine Iron Warriors all-looking at us from the smoke surrounded us. Their green eyes from their helmets pierced this thick wall of smog like a knife, and made them all the more terrifying. The lead one, the one with the large chainsaw-like sword began trotting up to us. He was looking at us now, plain in sight. I could make out that he was in combat for a while. His armor was heavily caked in the blood of others, and the burns on the chest plate meant that he was shot at repeatedly, with no effect. This wasn't good, now I was certain that this was the end…

The Chainsword wielding fiend took one hardy laugh and then snarled. It began its killing stroke immediately after. I saw white light. I put my hands in front of me so as to create a pitiful guard against his unstoppable attack.

The chainsaw blades were still going at least five seconds after he swung. I could have sworn that it would have hit us by now. But all I heard was the chainswords buzzing noise and confused grunts coming from its wielder. I opened my eyes and saw that the blade was stopped by something about 6 inches from my hands. I thought about pushing the evil thing back, and so he recoiled back a little, bewildered about what had just happened.

I then griped both my palms into fist, and watched him as he squirmed in his armor.

I saw some parts of it start to dent, until the helmet caved in completely and crushed his skull. Blood was rushing out of every crevice in the neck area of his Iron armor. He was dead, and I was glad…Somehow, killing him made me take pleasure in that.

I then stretched both my arms in opposite directions of my body, to my left and to my right. Lightning came from my fingertips and fried the rest of the Iron warriors in an instant. I watched them wriggle around on the floor, coughing in their suits, now fused shut by the electrical storm my fingers had unleashed. I had an uncontrollable feeling coming from inside me, calling to me. Telling me to finish them all off…

I then dropped my arms and cracked my knuckles. Each of the nine warriors that had stopped me now just became geysers of blood, spewing their life essence in every direction. Most of it landed on me…

I turned to check if Linda was ok, and she was fine. Except for the look she had in her eyes. Her face was contorted to somewhat of a horrified look. She stared at me, completely terrified about what I did, and how it happened. I saved her, but she wasn't thinking in that set.

I reached out to grab her by the shoulder, to reassure her it was ok.

But she flinched back, in horror! I could not believe it. She was now afraid of me.

Linda, come here… 

I called out with my mind. All I could here in her response was yelling. Yelling in her head. Yelling in fear. Just a lot of yelling.

I then stopped trying to get near, and turned my attention to the star port.

Looking into the sky, I could see more drop pods coming through the clouds. But these were not the pods clad in spikes and chaotic runes. They had the heraldry of the Emperor. Here they were, at the very last possible minute that they could show up.

Humanities greatest defenders, the Space Marines.

**1120 Hours**

**182780 M.41**

**Just outside of _Batesville Space port, Akimbo IV_**

I sat on a bench, outside one of the Imperial medical tents. The doctors had already treated my superficial injuries. Nothing too serious they said, and I should be back to full health within the week. Linda was in the tent right now though, getting checked on. I wondered how her leg was doing. It was bleeding pretty hard by the time the fight was over.

Then again, after the fight ended, so did my abilities. I no longer could control and manipulate objects at will. But my head did hurt as much as it did when I could, and I could also here faint distant voices. Not as clear as the ones I heard before though.

The tent flap opened and I saw Linda being escorted outside with bandages and braces all around her left leg. It looked like it had been torn open by a very large piece of metal, and had to be sown up in order to stop the bleeding. I ran up to her, but she still kept her distance. She was still frightened about the experience…and me.

I decided to sit down and think. Linda was being carrier over to the recovery tent, so I didn't have to worry about keeping her safe. In fact, I was sure that she thought I was going to kill her. The look in her eyes, it was just to painful to look at. It was as if she thought I was a different person.

Kaneda… 

_Soryu Kaneda…_

I heard a new voice. This one was booming though, and very distinctive. It rose well above the droning of the ones in the background. Who it was, I did not know though.

_Soryu Kaneda, age 16. Born in Talegate, Akimbo IV._

_Quite a boring life you had so far, eh Kaneda?_

I kept hearing that voice. It was now asking me questions. So I decided to do my best to answer them with my questions.

_And who are you exactly? How are you speaking to me inside my head?_

_Are you a psyker? _

I sent my thoughts out to my sender…

A response came.

_You could say that…_

_Then again, you may be wrong. Hehe…_

I could have sworn by the Emperor, that was a girlish giggle. Who was this person?

_SHOW YOURSELF!_

I demanded.

My response was just direct as my question.

_Very well, look behind you…_

And just as the voice told me to, I did.

What I saw was not what I expected to be the psyker who was talking to me.

She reached out her hand in greeting.

"Inquisitor Arisaka Kusanagi, pleasure to meet you Soryu Kaneda…"

"Inquisitor?" I blurted out in nervousness. These were the people that took mutants away on the black ships and sent them to parts unknown. I thought that I was going to be sent away as well.

"Yes, and in the name of the Inquisition, and his holy majesty the Emperor of Mankind, you are now under the custody of the Ordo Maleus. Congratulations Kido."

"What, why!" I continued to yell.

The response was so obvious; it made me feel incredibly stupid.

"I saw what you did Mr. Kaneda. You have special powers, don't you?"

"I don't know what your talking about!" I lied quickly.

"Mr. Kaneda, I would suggest not trying to lie to me. Lying to an Inquisitor such as myself is considered a serious offense against the Imperium."

Now I was nervous.

"Come with me Mr. Kaneda, I shall escort you to my personal ship." She calmly said.

"For what?" I curiously asked.

"You will find out soon enough." She answered. Not to reassuring.

She smiled at me before she turned and began to walk toward the ships. I did exactly what she said and followed. I could only imagine the fate that would come down on me should I try to run.

When we got to the landing fields, she turned and faced me once more. She then opened her mouth and began to speak.

"Ok Mr. Kaneda. Based on what I had seen back in that scene you had on the road, I must make several assumptions. One, you're a psyker. Two, you are a powerful psyker. And three, you were trying to protect someone."

"Ok ma'am…" I gulped in nervousness as it left my mouth.

"Don't call me ma'am, it makes me sound old…" she grumbled at me with an evil look in her eye.

"Now, I'm going to tell you why I brought you here Mr. Kaneda. As you know, the Inquisition has the right to recruit any imperial citizen he or she wants into their service so long as it completes their overall objective. Well, to make things blunt and straightforward for you, I'm giving you the choice of becoming my apprentice."

"What?" I starred blank faced, mouth wide open.

"That's right, I'm offering you the choice of a lifetime Kaneda. I read somewhere in your thoughts that you wanted to Influence the Imperium, and now's your chance." She continued.

"And what's the alternative?" I wanted to know…

"I take you away to parts unknown, like you thought a few minutes ago. Does that sound any better?" she smiled at me.

"No, I guess it doesn't…" I replied with a nervous chuckle.

I looked back at the medical tents, and thought of Linda. My love…If I became the Inquisitors apprentice, I don't think I would ever see her again. On the other hand, she now is very frightened of me, and I don't think she wants to have anything to do with me any more. So right about now, I was truly alone. What did I have left on this planet now. Just memories. Nothing but memories.

"Very well, I accept your proposition Inquisitor." I yelled, the ships turbines beginning to whirl up.

"Ok, step inside the ship then, we're going to the black ships" she screamed over the turbines.

She stuck her hand out and I grabbed it, pulling myself into the ship. The cabin closed, and we were taking off. I looked down at the smoldering wreckage that had once been my town. It made me choke back a few tears.

In just one night, I had lost all my family, all my friends, and the love of my life. In just one night, my entire life had changed. I was once a teenager on a civilized world of the Imperium, and now, I was going to be an Inquisitors apprentice. Truly, a dramatic change of careers.

We exited the atmosphere, and I saw the planet beginning to shrink. We entered the black ship of the Inquisition. I bit my lip and prepared for the worst.

In the years to come afterwards, I would have to go through thousands of trials and ordeals. I would have to bare witness to the horrors of the Universe, and kill them all with nothing but faith, courage, and whatever weapon I had on me.

I would be trained directly under Inquisitor Kusanagi, and would become a fine apprentice indeed.

I swore that I would come back to this planet one day as well, and defend it from anything that plagued it for the years to come. For after I became an Inquisitor, I would have the power to change everything.

I swear it…

It was on that day that I took my first steps down the long road of destiny.

That was 20 years ago…

End Prelude…


End file.
